Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies
by Mishano
Summary: The Pack find a girl in the woods, thinks she's sick, and takes her in. But what happens when they find out she's turning into a vampire? Do they kill her or use her? OCxJACOB later in the story, T for violence and MAYBE language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 01_

"Where thee _hell_ am I?" she asked herself.

She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to be there. Hiding her backpack behind a phone booth that was against the wall of a local pharmacy, she decided to take a walk around.

The reason she had the stupid idea to walk around an unfamiliar town at night was because she had been cooped up inside of an airplane, and then a car, for several hours and just _needed_ to walk a bit. So walk she did.

The pharmacy was a bit away from the other stores in the town and seemed to mark the end of them. It seemed that there was a forest surrounding the town and she decided that walking through the woods would be more interesting then walking around town, mostly because she didn't think that weirdoes would hang in a forest.

Why would they? With an old town occasionally dotted with orange lights that flickered whenever someone near them felt scared, being the sadistic lights they were, why would creeps choose a forest instead of the town?

So, she headed away from the last of the flickering lights and into the dense brush.

She had walked about twenty feet into the trees when a snap came from behind her. Her entire being screamed at her to swiftly turn around, but not wanting to look scared in case a creep actually was there; she turned slowly, trying her best to look bored and almost uninterested.

There was nothing there.

Of course, she told herself, it's a dense forest; lots of animals must come through here, even near the edge.

So, she kept walking ahead, but after a few minutes she heard chuckling.

Now, you can say what you want, but she had _never_ heard any animal chuckling and she was sure that they _couldn't_.

This time she didn't bother to hide her rising fear, and she started walking quickly deeper into the forest. You may think that she should have turned around and went back, but the noises were coming from _behind_ her, why would she go straight at whatever was there?

Unlike most people, she wasn't curious as to _what_ the sounds actually were, she just didn't want to be anywhere near them; so when she heard the chuckling again, louder, she took off running.

It really was a wonder she didn't trip, there was all sorts of plants and vines growing along the forest floor, not to mention upturned tree roots. But it was more like instinct, she _knew_ she had to get away, so when she suddenly caught a glimpse of something on the ground, instead of wondering, like most people, she reacted.

For example:

Other people, "Oh my god! A tree root!" *falls on face*

Her, "Tree root!" *jumps*

See the difference?

Anyway, as she was running, a bird took off near her, squawking as it did so. The sudden change made her jump back and inevitably fall onto her side.

As she started getting up, a low-hanging branch snagged her shirt and pulled it up.

As she reached up to free it, a pain erupted from the left side of her ribs. It was almost a stabbing sensation, but that was soon forgotten as it flared up and what felt like liquid fire raced through her veins.

Gasping, she fell onto the ground. Clutching her side, the only thing she saw was a dark figure walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 02_

_Why do I have to do this again?_

_ Because it's your turn to patrol._

_ Shut up, Leah, you KNOW what I mean. I don't want Bella to know that I'm still here, and running patrols is too much of a risk. She might see me!_

_ Honestly, Jake, why the HELL do you want to make her suffer?_

_ After all the suffering she's put ME through, it makes me feel just a LITTLE bit better knowing that she's feeling guilty right know because she thinks I've run off to… where was I supposed to go again?_

_ Seth said that he was going to tell her you went up to Canada or something…_

_ Why the hell would I go to Canada? And why the hell do I have to do the morning patrols?_

Leah inwardly sighed and tried to tune out Jacob's ranting.

When Jacob had received his invitation to Bella's wedding, he HAD decided to go off and run for a while. However, he had only run a day when he realized that he just wanted to avoid Bella, not run all over the country.

So he had managed to convince the pack and his dad to make everything think that he was missing. They had argued strongly against it, but when Jacob said to lie or he WOULD run wild, they reluctantly complied.

It had been a week since then and Charlie had been quick to post the town with "have you seen this boy?" posters, and although Jake felt bad for making him work so hard, when Seth tells him that Bella had been calling consistently and had been sounding more guilty every time, he realized that one casualty didn't really matter.

The only thing he didn't like was that Sam had only agreed to his plan if Jacob agreed to patrol twice as often, giving the rest of the pack a bit of a break. To make it worse, most of his extra shifts were early in the morning, or they involved Leah.

_Seriously Jacob, STOP WHINING!_

_ I'll whine if I want to!_

_ Don't you ever shut up?_

_ Shut up Leah! I'm taking a break…_

_ Tired already, wimp?_

_ I said shut up!_

Reaching a small pond, Jacob started to tune Leah's thoughts out and took a sip of the cool water.

He was about to lay out in the sun for a quick nap when he heard noises coming from an especially dense patch of the forest about a half a mile from where he was.

It sounded like heavy breathing, and there was also a faint, but rapid tapping noise along with it.

_What is it?_

_ I'm checking it out now._

He started running towards it, but at about 50 feet or so away he saw a hand sticking out and halted.

_Hey, it's a person, so I'm gonna phase back._

_ Phase back into a wolf once you're done._

_ Obviously…_

Before Leah could reply he pushed off of his front paws and shifted back into his human form, pulling on his shorts as he did so.

He carefully began walking towards the bushes, noticing that the person must be alive and was causing the breathing sounds. When he had reached the bushes he crouched down and pulled the branches away to see who was lying underneath.

As soon as he saw a girl there he knew something was wrong, people usually don't come out this deep into the forest, and girl especially don't. She wasn't even from the reservation, her light skin and light brown hair gave that much away.

She was sprawled on her right side, her right hand stretched out beyond the cover of the bushes. Her eyes were open, but only about a centimeter open and not looking at him. She was breathing heavily and he noticed that the quick tapping noise was her heart hammering against her ribs.

"Hey… Hey, are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but what was he supposed to ask?

She didn't respond, but turned her head the slightest bit towards his direction and slowly turned her fog-filled eyes towards him, before turning them back towards the ground.

"I'm going to be right back"

Getting up, he went about 50 feet away before he shifted back into his wolf-form.

_Leah, I found this girl here, she looks really sick, run to Sam's and tell him that I'll be bringing her there._

_ If she's sick, shouldn't we take her to a hospital?_

_ Hospitals mean questions, questions mean explanations as to why any of use were out here in the first place. I'm taking her to Sam's; if things get really bad then we'll call the Cullen doctor._

_ Carlisle?_

_ Yeah, him. I need to start moving; we're not that far from Sam's, so go tell him what's going on before I get there._

_ On it._

After he phased back he went and carefully picked up the girl bridal-style. Weakly, she placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry" Jacob murmered, "You're gonna be all right."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 03_

"She's getting worse."

Jacob sighed and nodded towards Emily. She really had been trying to help. Ever since Jake had brought the mysterious girl into her home a little over 4 days ago and laid her in the guest room, Emily had been doing nothing escept trying to help their Jane Doe.

Jane Doe had been the girl's dubbed name, seeing as even though it seemed as though she was awake, she didn't respond to anything, so she couldn't give them her name. All she had been doing was panting heavily, the way people do after they've held their breath for long periods of time.

However, since she couldn't respond, Emily really couldn't do anything to help. She's tried talking to her, but so far it's been a one-way conversation. She has been trying to keep the girl hydrated by carefully pouring water down her throat.

Well… she tried the water twice, but both times Jane Doe started convulsing and weakly gagging, making one of the pack come to basically pour the water out of her by rolling her head over a bucket and lifting her waist until it rose above her head.

We've closed the curtains in that room in an attempt to help Jane Doe fall asleep. At first we thought that she was sleeping (or in a coma) with her eyes open, but upon closer observation they saw that her eyes did move and focus, meaning that she had been constantly awake.

On the 5th day there, Emily had considered calling Carlisle, and she would've gotten away with it, but Jacob had pleaded to wait just 2 more days. If Carlisle came he would smell Jacob, and then he'd go back and Edward would know that he'd smelled Jacob, and then he'd tell Bella, and she'd be pissed.

So, after much argueing, Emily finally agreed to wait 2 more days, but if Jane Doe didn't get better then she'd get Carlisle over there come hell or high water. It was the only compromise they could agree on, but it was good enough, or so they thought…

The next day the pack had gathered in the guest room. Emily had been in there for hours just sitting on the floor next to Jane Doe to where their head's were level with each other.

The pack had wanted to see Jane Doe and just sort of comfort Emily. She was very kind and seeing someone hurting and not being able to help was wearing her down.

Jacob was standing next to Jane Doe's head where he was looking down on her, and with his left hand gently patted Emily's head to show his support.

Sam was standing by Jane Doe's feet, Leah was in the corner of the room opposite of same, and the rest of the pack except Seth were just in various places throughout the room.

Seth was the last to enter the room. As soon as he entered he looked down at Jane doe, who's breathing had worsened and sounded almost labored, like she was trying to breath through water instead of air.

"She's really bad, isn't she?"

Emily gave a faint nod and patted Jane Doe's shoulder.

Even though the room was dark, Jacob could see Emily's frown as she felt Jane Doe's skin through the white tee-shirt she wore which looked about two sizes too big for her. The only other things Jane Doe had on were faded black-grey jeans and worn down ankle-high converses. The jeans too looked a size or two too big and were held up by a black leather belt.

Jacob reached down and moved a stray lock of hair off of Jane Doe's face. Her hair was a light brown; her bangs were roughly 4 or 5 inches long and touched the end of her nose, the rest of her hair clung close to her neck until it puffed at the bottom and barely reached the place where her neck met her shoulders.

Her eyes had finally closed as of last night, but he remembered them to be a green-blue color.

Jacob looked over at Seth and nodding towards the door, he muttered, "Come on Seth, let's go out" Seth merely nodded.

Jacob had turned to leave when suddenly her heartbeat and breathing had started speeding up and everyone turned to look back at her.

It continued to speed up until… silence.

There was no final "AH!" of breath or giant beat of her heart, it was just going and then stopped, as if someone had pressed 'pause' on a remote.

Everyone was holding their breath until Emily started sobbing. She was such a kind hearted person, and to have someone die in front of her must be devastating.

Sam went to comfort her, but as soon as he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped up and glared at Jacob.

"It's YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT!"

Jake blanched, "MY FAULT? How is it MY fault?"

"It's YOUR FAULT that we DIDN'T CALL CARLISLE! If I hadn't have listened to YOU she'd still be ALIVE!"

"She might have still died, it's not my fault!"

Emily just broke down and started heavily sobbing into Sam's arms while everyone else just stood awkwardly.

After Emily had calmed down some, she went and looked down at the still Jane Doe.

Slowly she patted Jane Doe's shoulder, to show respect, but as soon as she did that…

…her eyes snapped open.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 04_

_Make it stop…make it stop…please…just make it stop!_

Emily sighed again, she still wasn't responding. In fact, it seemed that her lungs and heart were working harder. She thought that this was probably caused by the dehydration, her blood thickened, causing her heart to work harder to pump it, and her lungs to supply the oxygen to make the heart pump. She _knew_ it was the dehydration, but Jane Doe just wouldn't… _couldn't_ drink…

Sighing again she got up and left the room and Jane Doe, who still moved nothing but her eyes.

Through the door Jane Doe heard a muffled, "She's getting worse."

_Of course I'm getting worse, _she thought,_ it hurts even more…_

Most people would think that she had been constantly struggling to keep quiet and not scream out her pain, but in this reality, that's not the case.

Where as most people scream at pain, _she_ didn't. She dealt with it by stretching, but already she had figured out that _this_ pain wouldn't lessen by that, so she just laid there, silently begging for help.

It was at this point that the burning pain jumped to her eyes, which had previously been unaffected. It was a terrible sensation, like burning needles pricking just behind the top of her eyes and she snapped them shut; thankfully that brought just a little relief, so she kept them shut.

She loved it when the other boys came over. When they weren't concerned over Emily they joked around with each other, and even when they didn't joke around it was nice to hear different voices.

Sometimes she even heard that one special voice. She didn't know his name yet, and barely remembered his face, but she remembered his _voice_. It wasn't as if she had a crush on him or anything, but he _found_ her! Without him, she might've still been in the woods, suffering the ungodly pain without anyone to listen to…

So she always felt a form of hero-worship whenever she heard him, and begged anything that could hear her that if she got out of this alive to have the chance to thank him, whoever he was.

Listening to the rest of the conversation she didn't hear much else from him except an argument between him and Emily, who she had come to know as the girl who tried to help. She felt a certain respect towards Emily, there weren't many people left who would be this kind to someone they didn't even know. Again she begged to have the chance to thank her.

Throughout the rest of the night not much else happened, but the next day, several hours after Emily had already rejoined her, all the boys who'd come through the house during her stay gathered into the room she was in, along with a girl she didn't know.

One of the boys stood towering over her head and she got the uneasy feeling of being watched _closely_.

"She's really bad, isn't she?"

_I would say so…_

"Come on Seth, let's go."

_He_ was the one standing above her? She longed to open her eyes and look at him before he left, but they apparently didn't want to open, and in the process of trying to open them everything worsened.

The pain increased all she heard was her heartbeat growing louder and louder. The pain began to be sucked from her limbs and into her heart and she lost all of her senses. For a moment she thought that she had been thrown into a volcano… but then it stopped.

Instantly she was flooded with relief and thanks that it was finally over, but then she was flooded with different feelings. Her senses were amped up and she could hear _everything_… well… not _everything_ everything, but a lot more then she could before.

What she heard the most was Emily yelling, and even though it seemed incredibly loud, it didn't hurt her ears. Then again, after the pain she just came out of, maybe she couldn't feel any pain anymore just because of the comparison. A minor ear pain felt like _nothing_ compared to that.

"MY FAULT? How is it MY fault?"

Him! She wanted to look at him, but she was overcome by a horrible sense of fear; what if the pain returned? For fear of the fire, she kept herself deathly still and listened to their argument.

Funny, they seemed to think that she was _dead_. No, no, not dead, just a lot quieter. Don't worry, I'll move eventually, but right now I'm too afraid.

She was marveling at the tones of his voice and trying to imagine his face when something patted her shoulder, it shocked her and her eyes snapped open, only to see everyone in the room jumped into a defensive position.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 05_

Sam pushed Emily behind him and everyone else in the room took on a defensive position. It'd be tough to fight a _newborn_ Vampire already, but without phasing it would be torture…

Paul was the first to speak through his gritted teeth, "Jesus Christ… Jesus Christ! How the HELL did we not realize she was turning into a blood-sucking LEECH?"

At that Jane Doe shot up and was standing, facing them, in a fraction of a millisecond. Even though the werewolves had better-then-human eyesight, that still only _barely_ made out a transition.

Seth, where as everyone else was looking angry and ready to attack, look confused and deep in thought. "But" he started, "She I don't see any bites on her…"

Jacob, who'd taken the spot on Sam's right side, said, "Where were you bitten?" As soon as he had spoken her eyes widened and she took two steps towards him, but Paul, who was on Jake's right, pushed her back as soon as he saw her move.

Everyone knew that the push wouldn't affect her and she could lash out if she wanted to, but instead they were all shocked as she fell straight on her butt from his push. She looked up at him and everyone could see the hurt and confusion written plainly across her face.

Jacob again asked, but a bit softer this time, "Where were you bitten?"

Jane Doe thought for a bit, then she stood up in a split-second, causing most of them to tense. Then she started lifting up her shirt, which Seth was the first to react to.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is she _doing_?"

His question was soon answered as she pointed out the silver teeth-shaped scar on the left side of her ribs.

Paul, (A/N okay I'm sorry that I'm using Paul so much, but he's the one I remember with the greatest hate towards vampires. I would use Quil too, but I can't remember if he hated them as badly, so I'm using Paul until I remember.)

Paul, who's excitement of an upcoming fight was growing, finally said, "Good enough for me!" and tried to throw a well-aimed punch at the girl, who, unfortunetly for him, was quick and latched her teeth straight on the vein in his right wrist. She grabbed the elbow and hand to hold it still and began her first drink.

Although Paul tried, he just wasn't strong enough to get her off, and the fact that his blood was being drained rapidly didn't help. Sam was the first to react and tried to tear the Vampire off of Paul, and even though the more of them tried, they just couldn't get her off, that is, until Jacob stepped in.

He moved until his face was level with hers and tried to pry her mouth open by pushing her forhead and chin back. By this time Paul had passed out. Jacob couldn't move her so in desperation he yelled, "GET OFF OF HIM!"

And instantly she let go, dropping Paul's arm as she did so.

Once they saw that she had dropped Paul's arm, everyone, except Jake, let go and rushed to Paul's aid. Quil picked him up and led him to a different room of the house, Emily following.

Jake was left with his right hand still on her forehead and left on her chin. He started to take his hands off, but she reached out and grabbed his right hand. For a moment he thought she'd bite him, but instead she just held it in both of hers and watched him muted awe and respect.

It sort of creeped him out.

The rest of the pack could see that when they returned to find them in the same position.

Sam was the first to speak. "This is too dangerous, she knows where we live and she's a Vampire now, we'll have to kill her."

She snapped her head towards him when she heard that, her face showed unconcealed fear and she moved to hide behind Jacob, who was looking extremely confused.

However, none of them expected Seth to speak up. "No! We don't HAVE to kill her!"

Sam replied, "Well then what do you think we SHOULD do with her?"

"We could umm…um…use her!"

Everyone looked at him with that what-are-you-talking-about expression that he was so use to getting.

"We could use her! She can help us!" "Help us with WHAT? Killing people?" Leah asked.

"Think of it! Vampires are hard to kill because they're extremely strong! What if we used her to help us, instead of killing her? We could train her to eat like the Cullens do, only on animals! Who knows, we might need her help!"

"Leeches can't be trusted, did you NOT just see what she did with Paul?" Leah retorted.

Seth was at a loss, "Well…Well… Yeah! Carlisle said that it's only bad for the first several months or so! That means she'll get better! Not to mention she seems to like Jake, maybe he can control her!"

At this everyone turned to look at Jacob and how she hid behind him like she didn't even _think_ he'd have any reason to turn around and kill her.

Jacob turned to look at her and asked, "Why do you like me?"

"You _found_ me…" she had a soft voice, like she was nervous or shy. "You _found_ me, if not for you, I'd still be out there…"

"Will you do what I tell you to?"

"Yes."

A few minutes of silence went by as Sam contemplated his choices. Then, he nodded and made his decision.

"If you do as Jacob or I tell you and only feed on animals then instead of killing you, we'll train you to do good."

She nodded vigorously, glad she wasn't about to get killed.

Seth jumped forward and started shaking her hand.

"Welcome to the pack!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 06_

"So… What's your name?"

Ah, Seth… He always was the good one. He was trying to be nice, because he was a nice person, who could be mad at him? The pack could apparently. They all glared at him as if he'd suggested letting her run wild on the town.

After Seth had convinced Sam to let Jane Doe live, they had all gone and had some intricate discussions involving some very important stuff apparently and had just gotten back.

In all reality she couldn't remember _anything_.

"Um… I think… I think someone called me… Jazz… I think… So, call me that."

"You _think_?" Jacob asked.

"I don't remember anything… the last thing I remember is being bitten…" It does make sense, who'd ever forget what caused horrible pain for nearly a week?

"Let's go." Everyone turned towards Sam, who had spoken.

"Go where?" Jacob asked.

"If we're going to train her, we might as well start now by training her to catch animals, not people. So let's go."

They all filed out of the house after Sam and began walking towards the heart of the woods. Along the way, Jazz walked along side Jacob and asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Hey, your name is Jacob, right?"

"Yes…"

"Can you…uh… tell me what…umm…what was it called…_phrasing_ is?"

He looked confused. "Phrasing? Oh, do you mean _phasing_?"

"Yeah, that's it! I heard someone say it when I was still burning."

"Burning?"

"I mean turning… into… a… vampire…" She didn't know why she didn't like admitting she had been in pain, but she didn't.

"Well" Jacob began, "We're all werewolves."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "What? She's a vampire, plus she's going to find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner."

Shaking their heads they all just kept walking forward, following Sam.

"As I was saying. We're all werewolves. Well… technically we're shapeshifters, who can only turn into wolves, but we just call ourselves werewolves. Following me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"So, we can turn into these huge wolves whenever we want to. When we change, we call it _phasing_. You phase into a wolf and then you phase back into a human. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks for explaining."

"Your wel-"

"We're here."

And 'here' they were, even though Jazz didn't know where 'here' was. Leah, who had been standing off and keeping to herself, said "I don't trust the leech, even though Seth does, and if she suddenly goes crazy with _thirst_ I don't want to be in human form to see it. I'm going to go phase."

Nobody seemed to object or even care as she went off behind a tree for a few seconds, then returning soon after, as Jacob had mentioned, as a huge wolf.

_Can't believe that I have to be stuck babysitting a freakin' LEECH for christ's sake…I don't trust her one bit, for all we know she's planning to bring us down, one by one… Maybe THAT'S why she's so cozy around Jacob, he's first-_

Turning and pointing at Leah, Jazz nearly shouted, "I wouldn't kill Jacob!"

And that earned her the privilege of all of the pack staring at her like she was crazy. Well… she _had_ just shouted out of nowhere when no one had been talking.

Jacob, obviously, was the first to talk. "Well that's good to know. Any reason as to WHY you said it though?"

"Leah was saying that she thinks that I'd kill everyone and I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't do that!" She was almost pleading, she did NOT want the pack to think that she'd kill them if they turned their backs.

"Well…" Started Seth, "You DID attack Paul."

"He attacked ME!"

"Good point…"

"Wait" Jake said "Leah isn't saying anything, she CAN'T say anything while she's a wolf… Can you read our minds?" Some of them groaned, they really didn't want to have to deal with another Edward Cullen.

_I can't believe this… another freakin' blood suckin' mind reader!_

"No." Some of them looked relieved, but they still had curiosity and even a bit of worry about her.

"No… I can only hear Leah…"

It was quiet for a while as they tried to think of what it meant, but believe it or not, Seth was the first to have an actually good idea.

"Wait… What if… What if… I'm going to go phase, I'll be right back!" Running off behind a tree, Jazz wondered why they needed to do that to phase before Seth came back as a sandy wolf, not as big as Leah though.

_Hey blood sucker, we don't NEED to go behind a tree to phase, we do it to take our clothes off. Otherwise they'd be ripped apart._

_ Leah! Stop calling her a blood sucker!_

_ I'll call her that if I want, after all, she IS a blood sucker!_

_ That doesn't mean you have to be so RUDE about it!_

_ Wait, _Jazz thought_, can you hear me too?_

_ Yep! This proves my theory, I'm gonna phase back to explain._

_ Well hurry up and phase already._

Seth had already returned to his human form before he heard Leah and came back to the mostly-impatiently waiting pack.

"I think I might have just figured it out."

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Somehow, I'm not sure how, but somehow she's become a part of the pack. She could hear Leah and me when we were wolves and we could hear her, but she can't hear people. So somehow, she's a part of the pack!"

_Leah and I…_

_ What's that leech?_

_ He said 'Leah and me', that's bad grammar; it SHOULD be 'Leah and I'_

_ How weird ARE you?_

_ …Very…_

"Well" Sam started, getting everyone's attention, "This is good news. Now we can phase and still have contact with Jazz, and since we'll be in our wolf forms, if she loses control then we can stop her by force if we need to."

Everyone nodded and went off to phase, but returned shortly.

_Now,_ Sam said, _since we can communicate, we can put off hunting until later. First, we'll tests your strengths and see if you'll help or hinder us in a fight. We'll attack you one by one and see how you do, understand?_

Jazz nodded.

_ Good. Leah, NOW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 07_

_…Ew_

_ Yes, Seth. Ew._

_ Gross…_

_ Even WE'RE not THAT savage…_

Everyone in the pack was thinking along similar thoughts as they watched Jazz litterally rip open the throat of the deer, pausing to spit out flesh and fur, and actually _pulled_ the vein out, sucking from it like a grotesque straw…while the deer was still alive…

She was so _into_ it that she wasn't even thinking anything, her thoughts were just a low buzz and everyone tried to tune out the sadistic pleasure she was gaining from this.

_If she does this to ANIMALS, I don't even want to think about what she'd do to HUMANS…_

Silently they all agreed and began to wonder if they COULD train her at all, they'd never seen a Vampire _this_ vicious…

Then, as the deer finally dropped dead and all of it's blood drained, from Jazz's thoughts came a rising calmness, even though her face was literally still in the deer.

After a few seconds she stood up and faced the pack, who'd been standing by at the edge the clearing she had been feasting in. She hadn't been paying attention before, but now that she was she heard them all think along the lines of "ew" and, looking down at herself, she couldn't agree more.

She was COVERED in the deer's blood. It dripped from her mouth, covering her chin and neck, and soaked the front of her over-sized shirt. It almost looked like someone had slit her neck. Her jeans only had a few streaks of blood from where the deer had thrashed. Looking down at her hands she noted that they too were covered in blood, but also had strands of fur starting to dry in.

Her first thought was _I wasted so much…I could've drank this, but instead I was messy and wasted it…_

The pack had nothing nice to say to that… Even Seth couldn't think of something light-hearted to say, and he just kept quiet while the pack once again debated whether or not they should actually keep her or not.

Jazz kept her thoughts quiet and to herself, not wanting to enrage them further. Looking back now, she started to feel disgusted with herself, she didn't need to be quiet so…evil… with the deer. Seth managed to slink away undetected and joined her as she walked over to a small pond formed from collected rainwater.

She washed the blood and fur off of her hands, face, and neck, but couldn't do anything about her shirt without taking it off, and she was VERY self-consious about her body.

When she finished washing herself she went off to a spot in the clearing where the grass was just a bit thicker then the other parts and plopped down onto the soft cushion of grass, Seth's sandy-colored wolfen form quickly sitting next to her.

As Seth layed down next to her she absent-mindedly began stroking the back of his neck and began humming quietly to herself, but when she started singing quietly, almost like she was whispering, the pack quieted their bickering and listened.

"_I'm naked…_

_I'm…numb…_

_I'm stupid…_

_I'm stupid…_

_I'm staying…_

_And if cupid's…_

_Got a gun,_

_Then he's shootin'…_

_Lights black…_

_Heads bang…_

_You're my drug…_

_We live it…_

_You're drunk…_

_You need it…_

_Real love…_

_I'll give it,_

_So we're bound…_

_To…_

_Linger…_

_On…_

_We…_

_Drink…_

_The…_

_Fatal…_

_Drop…_

_Then love…_

_Until…_

_We…_

_Bleed…_

_Then…_

_Fall apart…_

_In parts…"_

At this point she realized that she heard nothing except herself in thoughts and life. Figuring out that she was the center of attention of the wolves, she felt stage fright and buried her face in Seth's soft fur.

_Aw Jazz, don't stop, that was pretty!_

_ Ya know Seth? I thought SHE was the Vampire, but seeing you SUCK UP so badly makes me think otherwise…_

_ Shut up Leah!_

_ Seriously, Leah, she WAS a pretty good singer…_

_ GREAT, now Jake's sucking up…_

They continued bickering like they always do, but secretly Jazz felt a bubble of happiness that Jacob had complimented her. She felt so good, in fact, that she began scratching behind Seth's ears and as his tail started wagging he rolled onto his back and she started rubbing his furry dog-belly.

_You know what, Leah? I THINK- awww that's it… right there…_

_ (The rest of the pack) What?_

_ (Jazz) Who's a good boy? You are! Yesh you are! You's a good boy, yesh you are!_

_ (Seth) I'm a good boy! AWWWW YESSS (kicking hind leg) yessss…_

And at this moment the pack, excluding Seth and Jazz, was extremely grateful that no one was around to see Seth acting like a complete…well… dog… Some of them even shook their heads in dissapointment, but in all reality they were extremely amused by the sight of Jazz vigorously shaking both of her hands on Seth, and Seth wagging his tail, panting, and kicking his hind leg like a house dog.

"You're so FLUFFY!"

And at that Jacob could take no more and burst out laughing, quickly joined by the rest of the pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **"Oh! My! God! She doesn't have a power? WTF is up with that?" Calm down my faithful dudes and chicks, she DOES have a power, it just doesn't come in yet, it comes in LATER. "Okay, but WTF was up with you not updating for TWO DAYS?" I'm Sorry! I had writers' block because I have this AWESOME climax, but no idea of how to get to it yet… spoiler! It involves her power… also, I had to read this annoying little Drivers' Training book… that's right… I'm only 15… Okay, this chapter is WAAAY to overdue, it's been nearly TWO DAYS! I hope you enjoy, and even though I never said it before, reviews make me VERY happy, ESPECIALLY the NEGATIVE ones…idk why though…

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 08_

"Stop worrying, Sam, she did great today! She's improved dramatically and get's better everyday, none of us have anything to worry about. Plus, even when she had just woken up, she didn't even _try_ to attack Emily, why would that suddenly change now?"

"I know Seth, but I still can't help worrying; Emily means the _world_ to me."

That earned a snort from Leah, which in turn made Sam feel incredibly guilty yet again about their once-upon-a-time relationship.

It had been almost two full weeks since Jazz had 'woken up' as Seth put it, and all of the pack, except Sam and Leah (who just didn't care), had decided that it was about time to rejoin Emily. They always use to hang out at Emily and Sam's house together like the pack they were, but Sam hadn't trusted Jazz at first (for obvious reasons) and so he hadn't let her go near their house, which meant that at least one other person would have to stay with her at all times. This made it so that someone was always missing from their group, but since Jazz had only lost control _once_ after she attacked Paul and seemed pretty stable recently, they finally wore Sam down enough to agree.

Most of them didn't mind, Jazz was slowly growing on them; even Paul and Jared were starting to like her, but of course most of the time they denied it. Paul had almost even called her 'Jazz', but unfortunately he caught himself and quickly changed it to 'blood-sucker'.

Quil had worn down quicker then most of them thought, and he was a friend to her now. She had especially connected with Jacob, seeing as she followed him around most of the time, and now the two of them were great friends.

But despite the doubt and suspicion that still lingered slightly, overall the pack still shared a feeling of camaraderie, even to its newest member and secret weapon.

"You know what, Jazz?" Quil started as they continued their walk to Sam's house, "You're kind of like a dog… well, part-dog, since you're in the pack, but you also drink the blood of animals. That like makes you a Chupacabra!"

Everyone laughed, even Sam chuckled, but Leah didn't. Even though she was starting to accept Jazz, she still didn't like joking around with her.

"Aw, cheer up Leah!" Seth started "I thought you'd be _glad_ to have another girl in the pack!"

"I'm surprised you aren't just happy from being surrounded by half-naked hot guys!" Jazz chipped in. She didn't say much, but she liked keeping the mood light, so trying to make Leah laugh or even smile was on her to-do list.

At Jazz's words most of the guys said "Ooooooooo!" and Seth said, "Fess up Jazz, which of us guys is the hottest?"

"Aw come on, Seth, I don't want to make anybody feel bad for not being the hottest; and I _especially_ don't want to inflate the ego of who _is_ the hottest!"

"Come on!" They all yelled, "Who's the hottest?" "Which one of us is the hottest?" "Is it me?" "No, it's me!" "It's not _you_, it's OBVIOUSLY me!"

It was then that a grinning Sam walked over and said, "Come on Jazz, tell these eager school-boys which one is, in your female mind, the hottest."

"Are you sure you want to know?" She was greeted by mounting eagerness and anticipation, along with several "Who is it? Who is it?" She finally replied: "The hottest guy here, by far, is…"

She went quiet for a moment before she finally gave into their annoyed "Well?"s.

"The hottest man here is… Jacob!"

"_Yes!"_

"Aw, SERIOUSLY?"

"Come on, you're joking right?"

"Man, Seriously?"

"You're all just jealous of my awesome hot-ness!"

Even Leah cracked a smile at their reactions and Jake's already inflating ego, and Jazz scratched that off of her mental to-do list.

While everyone was still enjoying themselves they finally reached the house before Emily bounded out, a huge smile on her scarred face, and lep right down to hug Jazz. No one had expected her to do that, seeing as they thought she'd go to Sam first.

Jazz _especially_ didn't expect that, so when the scent of her pure human blood was struck right under her nose, no one could stop her as she opened her mouth and…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 09_

They all knew that they'd be too late for Emily.

As soon as she plopped in front of Jazz and Jazz opened her mouth, they knew Emily wasn't going to come out of this safely, they just _knew_…

And because they knew what would happen, everyone was utterly shocked as Jazz breathed in, closed her mouth, hugged Emily back and stepped away without so much as a nibble to her soft neck-skin.

It was silent for a few moments as the pack just watched in wonder before Seth said, "Well Sam, I was right… We have nothing to worry about from her." At this Jazz grinned broadly and all at once the shifters knew she was a part of the pack, _their_ pack. Even Jared and Paul felt the connection made when Jazz had so _easily_ not eaten Emily.

However, even though all negative feelings towards each other had been erased, no one really expected Jacob, who was standing closest to Jazz, to pick her up bridal-style and spin her around with huge grins on both of their faces.

Even though both Jacob and Jazz…hehe…_enjoyed_…the little ride, both were eager to step away from each other as some of the gang wolf-whistled and 'oooo'ed at them while winking.

Emily, who had been quite amused with the little display, and who could already see a certain something forming between those two, said "Well my handsome men and lovely ladies, who's hungry? I have some muffins and we'll be having hamburgers tonight."

She had barely gotten past 'muffins' when most of her 'handsome men' made a bee-line straight for the door. Seriously, who _didn't_ love Emily's muffins?

And, after sharing a sly glance between them, Jacob and Jazz too followed after their pack.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get the cliffhanger out of the way for my impatient and random friend. Don't worry, the chapters WILL get longer again, and oh-la-la we're starting to get some J & J action here… please review! Constructive criticism welcome, even tiny ones, I'll take anything that could make my stories a little better!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 10_

"This is just _awesome_, Emily. I don't know how you can make burgers so delicious, but it's just _awesome_. Thanks for making it." Seth mumbled as he continuously stuffed his face with one of Emily's hamburgers.

By know everyone had gotten a burger (or 5) and were perched somewhere on Sam and Emily's back porch, decorated with various lamps bright enough to see everyone by, but dim enough to see the sky.

Jazz was sitting on the floor of the deck in between Jacob and Quil, who were both perched in padio chairs, making it so that her head was level with their knees. She was glad to be part of this, part of _them_, but seeing them enjoy their food put a bit of a dark cloud over her head. She couldn't eat anymore, and though the food didn't look appealing to _her_, she wanted to be actually part of them, actually _human._

It was just the small things that made her wish she hadn't been turned into a Vampire, but whenever she viewed the overall picture, she actually _was_ glad she had turned. It had brought her to Jaco- *mental coughing* it had brought her to the pack…

And when she tried to remember her human life, all she could remember was feelings of being weak, slow, _useless_… everything that she wasn't anymore. Sure, the burning in her throat and the longing to share a burger and beer with the guys sometimes got to her, but in all reality, she was glad to have changed.

"So Jazz" Emily started, snapping Jazz out of her train of thought, "Where did you live, before…you know"

"Ummm" she mumbled as she tried to remember, "I don't know… I can't remember anything before I was biten, just some small tidbits… I think I may have been in the South, I can remember bright light and heat…"

Jared laughed, "A little far from home then aren't we? If you lived in the South, then how'd you get up here, in _Washington_?"

Jazz looked at him in surprise, "We're in _Washington_? Isn't that like… at the tippy-top right-hand corner?" Jared nodded, "Yeah". Jazz shook her head in mild disbelief, "I didn't know that… How'd I get way up here?"

They all shrugged; they didn't know, and obviously she didn't.

It was starting to get a little awkward, but before it got too bad, Seth's cell phone rang. He usually didn't carry it around with him, but since he didn't have patrol duty today, he had brought it along.

"Hello? Oh, hiya Bella! How are you?" Everyone turned to look at him, especially Jacob.

Jazz didn't know much about Bella, only that whenever Jacob thought about her, he seemed sad, almost pained.

Everyone listened closely, curious. For a moment Jazz wondered why Bella hadn't called Seth's house phone, but then she remembered Jacob saying that sometimes she called the wrong numbers by accident. She must've called his cell instead of his house.

Glancing at Jake, Seth continued, "Calling for an update?"

"_Again_" moaned Leah.

"Not hardly. I'm no Alice – you're just predictable."

For a moment Seth just listened and everyone could hear a bit of the tone of Bella's voice.

"Remember Seth" Jacob whispered, "I'm not here, and don't give away too many details, you might lose track of them!" "I know!" Seth mouthed back.

Seth sighed, "Same as ever. He won't talk, though we know he hears us. He's trying not to think _human_, you know. Just going with his instincts."

Jazz nodded approvingly, this kid knew how to lie…

"Somewhere in northern Canada. I can't tell you which province. He doesn't pay much attention to state lines… He's not coming home, Bella. Sorry… Yeah. We all feel the same way… They're not your hugest fans. Kind of lame, I think. Jacob made his choices, you made yours. Jake doesn't like their attitude about it. 'Course" He added after an annoyed glance from Jacob, "he isn't super thrilled that you're checking up on him either.

"Hurry up and get off the phone!" Angrily whispered Jacob.

"He can't hid everything from us, hard as he's trying" Seth said with a suggestive wink and nod in Jazz's direction.

"Yeah, me and my mom will be there. It was cool of you to ask us. Tell Edward I said hi, 'kay?"

"Seth," Jacob started dangerously, "If you don't stop talking to Bella _now_ I will take your phone and shove it up your-"

"Ah!" Jazz almost giggled, his voiced had gone up a few octaves, "Er, Leah's home!" Seth hit the 'end' button before Jake made a grab for his phone.

Leah sighed in mock-annoyance, "Seth, why is it that _every_ time you need to end a phone call quickly, you just say that I'm coming?"

Everyone started laughing, even Leah. Jazz never would have thought that this Bella person who caused Jake pain would be the one who lightened the mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Just a bit of a warning, this chapter is well… the 'romance' part. I wanted to see Jazz and Jacobs relationship grow, mostly because it _needs_ to grow for what I have planned, so it contains… what's the word… 'fluff' I think. Now you're warned. Enjoy.

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 11_

"Thanks again Emily! Bye! … So" Paul started "Who has Jazz duty tonight?"

"Well I think it should be Jacob" Quil said, "She did, after all, say he was the hottest. It should be a win-win for everyone." Everyone laughed, and even though Quil had meant it as a joke, in the end Jacob agreed to watch over Jazz.

It was obvious that by now everyone was accepting Jazz, some more then others, but still accepting. The only reason they still had someone with Jazz at all time was because that when they had fought with the Cullens against the newborns, Carlisle and Jasper had told them that newborns would be the biggest threat until about a year. Deciding that they didn't really want to take chances they all agreed to keep tabs on her for about a year or so.

And so, one by one, the rest of the pack departed for home until only Jacob and Jazz were left walking through the woods. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jacob, sticking his hands in his pockets, asked, "So Jazz, where will we be staying tonight?"

After a few moments of thought, Jazz finally answered, "How about that cliff you guys talk about jumping off of?"

"Well," Jacob began, "When you say it that way it almost makes us sound suicidal. But sure, why not. Just let me go get naked…" and seconds later both were racing against each other towards their goal: the cliff.

Once they reached it Jacob plopped down and tried to catch his breath, mostly because both of them were laughing. Why? Neither really knew, maybe the running made them delirious…

Once Jacob had caught his breath and their laughter died away into a comfortable silence, Jazz sat on the edge of the cliff, her legs dangling off, and Jacob eventually moved to join her.

"Hey, umm, Jacob… can I ask you something?" Jazz said quietly.

"Well, you already did, but sure." He joked.

"Well… umm…" Jazz mumbled, "Well, I was just wondering… umm… if… never mind, it's stupid…"

"Come on, you already started, so finish it. Plus, now I'm curious. What is it?"

"I was just uh… wondering… if you could…eat… chocolate…?" She asked it so softly even _he_ could barely hear it.

"You want to know… if I can eat chocolate?" Jake asked, he wasn't exactly sure where this was going.

"Well since, you know… You're a wolf shape-shifter… and wolves are dogs… and dogs can't eat chocolate…"

Jacob just looked at her, never before had anyone ever thought of something like that. "You… want… think… that… wolves… dogs…chocolate…can't… Oh…My…God!" and it was, at this moment, that Jacob burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. It started Jazz, and even in some small part of his mind, Jake wasn't sure why he was laughing either.

Maybe he _was_ going crazy…

Once his fit of laughing subsided he looked apologetically at Jazz, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just… I don't know… Well, I _can_ eat chocolate, but I've never tried in wolf form, so it might just be the form, but I don't know. Good question though."

He looked over and saw her smiling, just a little. He never really noticed it before, but she looked young, even for a Vampire. "Hey…" he started, "I know you don't remember much from your life before, but do you remember how old you were?"

Jazz finally turned her gaze away from the dark waters below towards Jacob. "Well… I think I might have been… maybe 15… or 16… Hmm… I think I was 15."

"Why hasn't anyone been looking for you?" He didn't mean to, but he had almost made it sound mean, like 'what did you do that made no one want to look for you?' rather then a genuinly concerned question.

"For starters, I'm pretty sure that I lived in the South, so if anyone's looking for me, then I would think they'd be looking there. I'm still not sure why I'm even up here."

They just sat there for awhile before Jazz started lowly humming, then quietly started singing:

"_This dark night…_

_Cruel and Cold…_

_You whisper softly:_

'_Honey, you'll never grow old'_

_Looking back at the crowd,_

_Back at the party…_

_I step outside_

_Then dissapear swiftly_

_Oh I can feel it being drawn out_

_The blood rushing into your mouth…"_

After that she started humming again, and Jacob asked, "What song is that?"

Her mouth pulled into a small bittersweet smile and she replied, "The Vampire's Waltz, by Hannah Fury. One of the things I can remember the best is that I listened to music, lots of it. I use to listen to the Vampire's Waltz all the time… among other things of course."

Jacob smiled slightly too at the irony of it. Then he asked, "What other songs do you like?" He himself didn't listen to much music, so he didn't have much knowledge of it, but he wouldn't mind listening to it if she sang it, she had a pretty voice.

"Well, I like some of Lady GaGa's songs." "Lady… GaGa…?"

"Yeah, you've never heard of her?" "No, I don't listen to much music…" At the 'seriously?' look that Jazz gave him, he added, "My ears are kind of… sensitive… so listening to a lot of music gives me a headache…"

Jazz grinned and said, "Well, my favorite by her is 'Bad Romance'."

"Can you sing it for me?" Jazz thought for a moment about his request. "Well, it's not exactly a song you should sing sitting down in peace and quiet."

"Oh yeah? How so?" She shook her head, a smile on her face, "It just can't be done." She laughed a bit, "Okay, _some_ of it can be done, but not the majority."

"Well then, give me an example." They looked at each other in silence, before Jazz started singing softly and slowly, while all the while looking Jacob stright in the eye:

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance…_

_Oh-oh-OH-oh-Ooh_

_I want your love_

_And all your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance…_

_Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH_

_Caught in a bad romance…_

_Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH_

_Caught in a bad romance…"_

And even though they didn't realize they had been getting closer, suddenly they were only millimeters apart from each other.

I think we all know what happens next.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 12_

"Well, well, Jacob, you sure look happy! Did anything _happen_ between you and Jazz last night?" Embry said, winking and nudging Jacob's ribs with his elbow while doing so.

Jacob just laughed and playfully pushed Embry away, everyone could see Jacob's brightened mood and, as the saying goes, it was contagious.

No one had really noticed it, but ever since Jazz came along they were hanging out with each other more then ever; not to mention they were all a bit happier. This was mostly due to Leah being a bit less depressed.

They were all hanging out in Jacob's house today, and though the mood was happy at first, surprising it was Seth who made the air tense.

"Hey" He started, "Isn't Bella's Wedding tonight?" Any laughter stopped immediately, and Jazz noticed Jacob tense, flexing his biceps as he did so. "Will you go?" Jazz, who was sitting on the floor next to Jacob in his armchair, asked, and everyone looked at her, then at Jacob.

"I don't know…" He mumbled, "I don't know if I can stand to see her, and that _monster_ she's…marrying…" Jazz visibly cringed and curled herself inwards a bit as she remembered that _she_ was the same thing as the '_monster_'. Jacob didn't see her from his position so he didn't notice her discomfort.

"Jacob" Sam said, "This may be your last chance to see her… alive…"

Jacob covered his face with his hands and thought for a few moments, then after a minute or two he finally slid his hands off and said, "Yeah, I'll go… if just to say goodbye…"

Sam nodded and said, "Then we'll go to, to make sure… to be there in case anything happens."

Jake snorted, "Just say it, you'll be going to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, Jacob?" Jazz asked as they were walking along the beach together. The wedding would start soon, but seeing as Jacob just wanted to say goodbye, not see her married, they decided to just go to the end. So, to calm himself down, Jacob decided a soothing walk along LaPush's shoreline would do the trick.

"Yeah, Jazz?" He replied, his hands in his pockets.

"What… What exactly is your relationship with this… Bella person?" She asked quietly, thinking about their moment on the cliff.

Jacob laughed humorlessly and wrapped his massive arm around Jazz, pulling her close to him as they kept walking. "She's my best friend. Like… Like a sister almost. I love her in a family way, and I care for her, but she's _choosing_ to die and become a Vampire. I use to LOVE love her, but that passionate feeling has died away, and now I just love her as my best friend."

Jazz frowned as a memory of her own pushed it's way up to the surface. It was only a flash of brown hair being whipped as someone's head turned quickly, but it brought along with it the same feelings Jake was talking about.

"One more thing…" Jazz started, and Jake looked over at her, "Is… This Edward guy, the one who's marrying her… Is he actually a monster, or did you just say that because he's a…" She trailed off, looking away towards the water.

"Hey" Jacob said. He stopped walking and turned Jazz towards him, holding her by her upper arms. He had heard the hurt in her tone when she'd said that. "I'm _extremely_ sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I use to think that all Vampires were evil and I'm use to calling them things like 'monster's. I only said it out of habit, because now I realize that not _all_ of them _are_ evil or bad or whatever. You are _not_ a monster."

Shyly, she smiled up at him. She had to turn her head upwards, but he was only a few inches taller then she was, seeing as she was about 6 feet tall. Unconsiously she leaned forward slowly, and Jacob copied her until they both closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each others.

She was as cool as stone, but he was as hot as fire and they balanced each other out. Carefully she reached up and rested her hands on the base of his neck, on top of his collar bone, before she trailed her fingers up his neck until her hands reached each other and her right went up to thread through his hair and her left grasped the back of his shirt.

Jacob, meanwhile, released her arms and trailed them down her sides. His left hand rubbed her side a bit then wrapped around her and pulled her closer. His right hand remained on her ribs, and his thumb traced the barely feel-able bite scar on her left side. After a few moments his right hand smoothed down her shirt as he grabbed her hip and yet again pulled her against him.

It was at this moment they heard a loud wolf-whistle that could _only_ belong to Embry and some chuckleing from Leah, Sam, and Jared. When they heard them Jacob and Jazz instantly jumped back from each other as if electrified.

Jacob blushed and Jazz would have too if she could before they started running towards them, and when they did they heard Quil mumble to himself angrily.

"What's up with him?" Jacob asked. Leah said, "He had bet Seth that you two weren't actually… _involved_ with each other" she snickered a bit at that and both Jacob and Jazz glanced at each other before looking away. "So" She continued, "Now he owe's him ten bucks."

Seth and his mom had already gone to the wedding, which was why they weren't here.

After his chuckleing died down, Sam said, "Well, we should go now if we're going to make it to the end." And with that they went to the woods and all the wolves phased and Jazz followed them to Bella's wedding.

Unfortunatly, the pack didn't seem able to resist replaying the scene they had just seen over and over again from different angles, all the while adding their little comments and snickers.

_This is just TOO good_ Leah snickered_ Bella is going to KILL you when she finds out…_

_Why?_ Jacob asked

_You gave her all that crap about dating a Vampire, what do you think she'll do to YOU when she finds out that YOU'RE dating one?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 13_

_So what's your plan, Jake?_

_ I'm going to tell her that it was a last minute decision, and just sorta make it up as I go._

They were almost to the Cullens' house by now, the pack ran in regular formation, with Jazz at the back.

For a while they debated weither or not to actually take her, but for reasons unknown to the rest of them, Jazz practically begged to go. From what they could tell she wanted to go to make sure Jacob was okay, and to see the Bella she's heard so much about.

What they may not have noticed was that she also wanted to go because she wanted to see the other Vampires. She didn't actually _know_ any other Vampires besides herself, so it was sort of exciting for her to finally see her own kind.

It wasn't as though she didn't like her werewolves, she loved them like family, well… maybe _more_ then family for one of them, but they weren't the same thing she was; and there was always some little feeling of wanting to fight her wolves, that was pushed back into the deepest darkest corner of her mind, but it was still there.

She tried to ignore that feeling, but it was always just on the edge of her thoughts. She thought that if she saw her own kind, everything she'd heard from the wolves about how much like monsters they were would become true and that that little feeling would go away.

And even with all that, her main reason for wanting to tag along was to make sure Jacob was okay.

Even though Sam finally allowed her to come along, they all came to an agreement that she would have to remain hidden. She would have to keep her mind quiet and the others would try to not think about her, they really didn't want the Cullens to know they had a Vampire with them.

At first they had worried about Alice, but remembering that she couldn't see the wolves lifted their fears.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of running, but was actually just a few minutes, the pack reached the edges of the Cullens' property and slowed down to a brisk walk.

_Jazz_, Jacob said, _Do you think you can handle this? There are _lots_ of people here, not just Vampires._

They all stopped to look back at her and she raised her head and took a deep breath of air through her nose, but immediately started caughing.

_Jesus Christ! _She thought, _What the HELL is that awful smell? It's burning my nose! It's like something drenched the place in strong perfume and sugar…_

The wolves inwardly chuckled and Quil said,

_So, you don't think WE smell bad?_

_ No, you actually smell pretty good to me_

Now that they actually thought about it, Jazz didn't really smell bad to them either, they wondered if Vampires just got the smell from hanging out with each other.

Jacob went to phase back into human form, and Jazz followed him silently, as did the rest of the pack. A few moments went by of quiet walking before they reached the edge of the trees and could see past them and at a dance-floor like set-up.

"Well" Jake muttered, "No going back now I guess."

He stepped to the edge and Jazz hid behind a jumble of trees, bushes, and various plants not too far away. She looked at the crowd and noticed a pair spinning, or 'dancing' towards them. She tensed, what if they saw the wolves? But her fears quickly dissapeared as the couple stopped and the guy looked at Jacob and said, "Thank you. This is very… kind of you."

Jacob smirked, "Kind is my middle name. Can I cut in?"

The girl who had been squinting into the darkness looked like she was choking and said, "Jacob! Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

Jazz felt jealousy and annoyance start to grow within her as she nearly snarled.

So, _this_ was the great Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 14_

So, _this_ was the great Bella.

Jazz bit her lip to keep from snarling as she watched Jacob and Bella dance together and chat. She knew that they were best friends, Jake had told her that. He'd said that nothing was between them except that. So why did she feel so _jealous_ when she watched them?

To keep herself from reacting foolishly she studied the crowd. The guy who'd been with Bella earlier must have been her new Vampire husband, Edward. She watched him first, dancing with a blonde who she didn't know, and it was obvious that whoever Blondie was, that she was a Vampire too.

She watched them for a while before scanning over the rest of the crowd, noting who was a Vampire and who wasn't. She smiled when she got to Seth, laughing and enjoying himself, but occasionally glancing over a Jacob and Bella, just to make sure everything was alright.

She heard Jacob snort and turned to glance at him, but he was still dancing with Bella, so she looked away as the envy started to grow again. However, that envy soon disappeared into despair as she took a look at all the Vampires she had spotted.

_They're all beautiful…_ She internally sighed in hopeless-ness and even a bit of silent awe. She noted their flawless, pale skin, white teeth, bright eyes and gorgeous hair; not to mention the pretty and obviously expensive clothes they all wore.

She looked down at her filthy, oversized clothes and felt out-classed, lower, like dirt and feelings of despair and sadness began to creep in, but before any of the other wolves could notice her descending mood, something caught their attention and they all tensed.

Looking back over she noticed that Jacob and Bella had stopped dancing and that Jacob was holding her upper-arms tightly.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" Bella said, and Jacob started shaking her. For a moment Jazz wondered if he was going to rip her arms off (and for a few moments Jazz smiled at the idea), but Jacob then said back, in almost a yell:

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" He continued shaking her, as if trying to shake the answer literally out of her and Jazz noticed he was trembling.

"Jake – stop!"

Jazz saw Edward rush over in less then a fraction of a second and the pack immediately moved forward at the challenge, even Seth made his way over, but more slowly, and everyone was suddenly crowding around the pair.

"Take your hands off her!" Edward said, and then the wolves started snarling.

Seth finally made his way over, "Jake, bro, back away. You're losing it."

Jazz was taken aback by the expression on Jake's face, it almost looked scared, and Seth said, "You'll hurt her, let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

Jacob finally let go of Bella's arms and Jazz could see the blood pump down to her fingers, and for a moment she realized that Bella didn't have to hurt Jake anymore, she didn't even have to be around. If she just went and took Bella away, she could never, _ever_ hurt Jacob ever again…

However, Jazz snapped out of her reverie as Edward pulled Bella about 6 or so feet away from Jacob. Jazz longed to go and stand by him, to help him or hold him back if necessary, but she didn't want to blow her cover, and besides, the rest of the pack had this under control. _That_ she could tell.

Now that Edward had pulled Bella away and was standing in front of her, Seth and Quil ran in between the two pairs and Seth went and tried to restrain Jake by wrapping his gangly arms around him. None of us wanted a fight, except perhaps Jacob, though Jazz didn't know why. Now she wished she had been listening in, she wanted to know what was so bad that Jacob was getting so upset over.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go" Seth muttered, trying to calm Jacob down.

"I'll kill you" Jacob said. He was tensing so much that the muscles in his neck weren't working right and he couldn't raise his voise above a whisper, but Jazz could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke to Edward.

"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He started to shudder and shake, and Jazz wondered if he'd phase, but not before wondering why he would try to kill Edward on his own. If Edward was pissing Jake off so badly that he'd kill him, then Jazz would _definitely_ want to help Jacob to kill him.

Sam growled and Jazz could hear the command in his voice to back off. It wasn't the Alpha's command, because Jake wasn't affected, but it was a warning. However, Jake took no notice of it.

"Seth, get out of the way" Edward mumbled. Jazz noticed that he had the slightest of accents, but she couldn't place where it was from.

Seth somehow managed to pull Jake a few feet back and said, "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. Come on." Sam turned and started pushing Jake back too. Jazz kept out of sight, but followed them back as she heard Bella mutter an apology to Quil. Why was she apologizing to him? This was going to bother Jazz until she figured it out.

After a while Quil rejoined them and Seth headed back to his mom.

Jacob paced angrily for a few more second before he just exploded into his wolf form. For a few seconds Jazz was amazing by how it happened, he literally _exploded_. She was amazed because she'd never actually _seen_ them phase before.

Her awe was short lived though as Jacob's previous conversation flooded her head. She wasn't sure for a moment why he was so mad about it, but upon realizing once again that they were best friends, she began to understand.

She didn't remember most of her past, but the one memory of a flash of brown hair held the same significance. She had no idea who it was in her memory, but whoever it was, she was Jazz's own Bella, and she once again felt rage. This time, however, it was not directed at Bella, because she finally realized that Bella wasn't _trying_ to hurt Jake.

No. It was not directed at Bella, it was directed at _Edward_. He was going to kill Bella! Didn't he realize this? Jacob would be in so much pain because of this, because of _him!_

Her rage grew but then subsided as it dawned onto the pack that Bella would not return alive and the Jacob would lose his best friend.

Jazz turned her head and looked up at the moon as Jacob reared his head and let out a long, loud, sorrowful howl.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 15_

It had been two days since the wedding, and things were starting to look a bit better. Jacob had sulked for most of the day following that night, but he was starting to return to his old self, mostly thanks to the pack.

And on the second day after the wedding, something rare happened… The sun came out.

The whole pack decided to celebrate, even Jacob. They all went down to the beach, and Emily and Kim came with them. When Quil had brought Claire along Jazz asked if she was his sister or cousin. It was at this time that the pack explained imprinting, and after several tries, Jazz started to understand the concept.

"So… You're a pedophile?"

"No, No! It's not like that!" Quil argued yet again.

"But you're going to sleep with her?" Jazz pointed out.

"Maybe, when she's _older_ and if she _wants_ too, but not now!" Quil stated.

"But… You're pretty sure you're going to sleep with her… and she's a child… So you're planning on sleeping with a child. That makes you a pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile!" Quil nearly yelled.

"You don't have to be in denial, Quil," Jazz smirked, "Some times things like this just happen… You're not a bad person because you like children, it's all right, you don't have to be in denial."

"If I say I'm a pedophile will you shut up?" Quil asked.

"Probably." Jazz nodded and Quil quickly mumbled, "Fine, I'm a pedophile" then ran off to go play with Claire.

Jared and Kim had left to go do god-knows-what, Sam and Emily were walking along the shore, Quil and Claire were making sand castles, Paul was gathering wood for a bon-fire later, Embry was helping him, Leah was sitting on the beach, and Jazz, Jacob, and Seth were walking together.

It really was a nice day for La Push, the Sun was shining through gaps in the clouds overhead, there was a light breeze, and it was actually comfortably warm for the humans. However, Seth seemed uneasy.

He kept looking around, confused, or as if searching for something, and he kept scrunching up his face. Eventually Jacob noticed his behavior and asked, "What's up Seth? Got crabs in your pants?"

"No, it's not that…" Seth said, not even noticing Jake's jab. "It's just… There's something… _wrong_ here…"

Jazz and Jake looked around too, trying to find whatever was out of place. "I don't see anything unusual" Jacob said.

Seth shook his head, "There's something… _off_… but I can't tell what it is…" He looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on each one for a few seconds before moving on to the next. Finally he looked at the two in front of him, who had slowed down and eventually stopped to look back at him.

Jacob looked around before trying to cheer Seth up out of his anxiety, "I don't see anything wrong Seth. Maybe you're just still not use to Jazz, I mean, aren't Vampires supposed to _melt_ in sunlight?" He laughed a bit, but then something seemed to click in both of their minds and they turned to stare at Jazz.

At this moment one of the clouds moved and bathed them all in sunlight, and it became obvious to _them_ what was wrong, but Jazz couldn't understand their confused expressions and took a step back as they stared intently at her.

Finally Jacob asked, "Why aren't you sparkling?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This chapter gets VERY romance-y and such, you've been warned.

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 16_

"Why aren't you sparkling?"

"Why should I?" Jazz snapped at him. "I'm not wet and I'm not wearing that glitter make-up that girls love so much, so I'm sorry that I'm not a fairy or anything." As she thought of what she said she began regretting it instantly, she didn't even know why she had gotten offended. She could feel another memory returning, a negative one, and it must have been what had triggered her break.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, crossed her arms, and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to screw things up with Jacob, he was the perfect guy (in her opinion) and if he hated her she wouldn't be able to stand it.

"That's not what I meant" Jacob said and she looked up. "I meant that Vampires' skins sparkle, almost glitter, in the sunlight. That's why the Cullens live in Forks, because the sun doesn't shine often. But… But you aren't sparkling. The sun is on you _right now_ and you aren't so much as slightly shining."

He looked Jazz up and down and continued, "In fact… your skin even has a bit of a shade to it…"

Jazz looked confused, "Vampires don't cast shadows?"

Jacob laughed briefly, "No, I mean that you have a bit of the lightest hint of a tan color to your skin…" He walked forward and cupped her face, and he tilted it to the side so that her cheek was right under his eyes.

Seth stepped forward, "Maybe that's her gift, to be able to go out into the sunlight without exposing herself as a Vampire!"

Jacob stared at her skin for a while then started rubbing it with his thumbs. After a few seconds he started laughing and both Jazz and Seth looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Jacob…" Jazz started, wary of his actions, "…Is everything all right?"

He continued laughing, but lowered it until it was just a chuckle. "I never realized this Jazz, but even though it rains a lot here, you haven't actually gotten very wet have you?"

She thought back a bit, and then shook her head, "No, I guess not. I've been relatively dry."

Jacob chuckled again. "What is it?" Seth asked him.

Jacob finally answered, "I don't think it's a _gift_ that she isn't sparkling… She's covered in dirt! It's just packed onto her skin like another layer!"

He dropped his hand from her face and grabbed her right hand, holding it up so that Seth could see. Jacob licked his thumb and rubbed a spot near her elbow, and sure enough, the skin where he was rubbing became a bit paler and started to shine, then glint, and then finally sparkle in the afternoon sun.

Jazz and Seth watched him in wonder before Jazz said, "Oh! Oh! Draw something!" Jacob and Seth looked at her with that what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about look, and Jazz quickly added, "Well, it'll be hard to explain it to someone if there's just a random streak there, but if you draw something, like a star or the sun or something then I can say it's a temporary tattoo or something."

Both of the guys nodded and Jacob thought for a moment or two about what he should draw, then he re-licked his thumb and started adding a curve to his streak, then rounded one side, added a point, did a once-over over it and looked back at his work, impressed that he was able to draw something. Art wasn't his strong point.

Jazz grinned broadly and her teeth sparkled at the 2 inch heart right beneath her elbow and Seth made gagging noised. "Seriously Jake? A heart? Dude I didn't know you were becoming all emotional and stuff! Please don't get all romantic and shit around me okay? Wait… are you and her like… a _thing_?"

At the confused looks he corrected, "I mean like… like a _couple_ or something?" Jacob grinned broadly and nodded a few times, but his smile disappeared as Seth's face scrunched up and he looked almost _angry_.

"Seth? Bro, what's wrong?"

"Quil owes me ten bucks" He said in monotone and stormed off to Quil while Jazz and Jacob laughed.

Even after they stopped laughing, Jazz couldn't keep the ear-to-ear grin off her face that Jacob had called them a 'couple'. Seth had left and now Jacob and Jazz were by themselves on the shoreline, everyone else was back up and far enough away that they couldn't hear them.

Jacob looked down at Jazz's hand, which he was holding palm up, and past it he could see her bare feet, she'd left her sneakers a while ago so as to not get sand in them. She had been wading in the low water that would swell up to her ankles before retreating. Her feet were cleaned of dirt and glistened on the side.

It was when he saw her foot's shadow that he realized that they had been out longer then he thought; the sun was lowering. It wasn't low enough for the sky to be orange, but with the clouds moving in it gave the sky a pinkish tone to it.

He turned his attention back to her hand; it had a bit more dirt caked on it then her arm, and was almost a light tan.

He looked up and saw her just watching him, a curious expression on her face and a small smile still stuck on her lips, which of course, caught his attention and held his eyes there.

Jacob moved his right hand and gently placed it on her side, right below her rib cage, and slowly slid it behind her until he could feel the ridges of her spine through her cotton shirt, all the while slowly pulling her closer until their chests were literally an inch away from each other.

His left hand, which had been holding her right up, slid up her arm to her shoulder, then traced her collar bone up towards her neck and finally rested there, underneath her jaw, and his thumb lightly rubbed the corner of her mouth. She, meanwhile, rubbed his bicep with her right hand and with her left hand she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

After a few moments of just standing like this Jacob finally leaned down, took her lips, and pulled her against himself. He pushed the two of them together, knowing she didn't need to breath and wouldn't get hurt by it. Having someone unbreakable as a girlfriend was just _awesome_.

His right hand grasped the back of her head and he thanked his Wolf-Lungs for being able to hold his breath for long periods of time, but after about 15 minutes he pulled away to catch his breath, but Jazz immediately attacked his neck. Not literally. She 'attacked' as in she sucked the skin before licking it. She trailed her tongue up started suckling his ear. For a few moments wherever she licked would tingle then briefly go numb before warming up then returning to normal.

Jacob had a brief moment where he wondered if it was her venom doing this and contemplated if it was dangerous and whether they should stop or not, but the strange sensations just felt so new, exotic, and just plain _good_!

He moaned and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back to where he could see it, then kissed her again, but with more passion this time. He licked her lips and he tasted the dirt, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be, it tasted rugged and like the earth, and he liked it.

She responded by opening her mouth and licking his tongue with hers. When they came into contact Jacob's mouth started burning, as if he'd eaten hot sauce, but her ice cold tongue soothed the burn and they continued, deepening the kiss, a balance of fire and ice.

"That's just gross…"

"Should we interrupt them?"

"Yes."

"They seem really into it."

"I'm not sure that they'll notice us even if we start hitting them with beavers…"

"I think it's sort of cute"

"She's a _Vampire…_"

"Hitting them with _beavers_? Why would we hit them with _beavers_?"

"There are lots of beavers around here that's why!"

"Yeah Jake! Get some action!"

Finally, with a quiet chuckle, Jazz and Jacob pulled away from each other and faced the pack, and imprints, who were watching with amusement or bickering.

"Ah!" Leah said, "The love birds have finally stopped their make-out session! Welcome back to the world"

She had meant it sarcastically, but both Jake and Jazz were shocked to see that it was already night time and the moon had risen. Embry stepped forward, "We just came to make sure you two hadn't gotten lost, instead we found you lost… _in each other_!" He said in a corny love-sick voice while putting his hands over his chest and fluttering his eyelashes.

Sam was chuckleing, "Well, we were about to start the bonfires, so come on!" And they all headed back to the absolutely _huge_ piles of wood Paul and Embry had collected, and as Jazz and Jacob were just reaching it, Embry had already poured gasoline over it and lit a match.

And right before he threw the match onto the ticking time bomb he yelled, "…And all the La Push boys and girls were cold, so Embry said: LET THERE BE A HUGE FIRE!"

And there was a huge fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **this chapter is more of a prologue to the next chapter then an actual chapter, so sorry that it's short and that a majority of it is just lyrics to Lady GaGa's 'Bad Romance'. Please review, and thank you! to those that have!

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 17_

It was silent, the only sound was of beating hearts, fast breathing and the cackling of the fire they were all gathered around. Then a single voice rang out…

"Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…"

And once again it was silent, until…

"Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aah!

Ruhma! Ruhma-maa!

Ga-Ga Oh-la-laa!

Want your bad romance!

Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aah!

Ruhma! Ruhma-maa!

Ga-Ga Oh-la-laa!

Want your bad romance!"

Jazz sang as everyone else danced, sang along, or whooped. She went up and danced with Jacob, doing her best, _erotic_ (hehe), moves to and for him.

"I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love…

Love! Love! Love!

I want your love…

Hey!

I want your drama

The touch of your hand! (_Grabs Jake's hand and runs it down her stomach, then drops it)_

I want your leather studded

Kiss in the sand

I want your love…

Love! Love! Love!

I want your-

Love! Love! Love!

I want your love!

You know that I want you…

And you know that I need you…

I want a bad…

Bad Romance…

I want your love and I want your revenge!

You and me could write a bad romance!

Oh-oh-OH-oh-OH

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge!

You and me could write a BAD romance!

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aah!

Ruhma! Ruhma-maa!

Ga-Ga Oh-la-laa!

Want your bad romance!

I want your horror

I want your design (_Runs hands down Jake's back and into his back pockets then removes them_)

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love…

Love! Love! Love

I want your love…

(_Groans, more hand motions on Jacob hehe_)

I want your psycho

You're vertigo stick (_winks_)

Want you in my rear window

Baby, you're sick

I want your love…

Love! Love! Love!

I want your-

Love! Love! Love!

I want your love!

You know that I want you…

And you know that I need you…

I want a bad…

Bad Romance…

I want your love and I want your revenge!

You and me could write a bad romance!

Oh-oh-OH-oh-OH

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge!

You and me could write a BAD romance!

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aah!

Ruhma! Ruhma-maa!

Ga-Ga Oh-la-laa!

Want your bad romance!

Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Aah!

Ruhma! Ruhma-maa!

Ga-Ga Oh-la-laa!

Want your bad romance!

Walk, Walk

Fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch cur-azy (crazy)

Walk, Walk

Fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch cur-azy

Walk, Walk

Fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch cur-azy

Walk, Walk,

Passion baby

Work it

I'm a FREAK BITCH baby

I want your love…

And I want your revenge

I want your love…

I don't wanna be friends

J'ai ton amour

Et je veux ton revenge

J'ai ton amour

I don't wanna be friends…

No, I don't wanna be friends…

I don't wanna be friends!

Want your bad romance!

Want your bad romance!

I want your love and I want your revenge!

You and me could write a BAD ROMANCE!

OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!

I want your love and all your lovers' revenge!

You and me could write a BAD ROMANCE!

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Oh-oh-OH-oh-Oooh-oh-OH-oh-oh…oh-oh-OH

Caught in a bad romance…

Ra Ra ah ah aah

Ruhma… Ruhma maa

Ga Ga oh la laa

Want your bad romance…"

"WHOOOOOO!"

It was Seth cheering the loudest, but everyone was in a good mood, Jacob even Picked Jazz up and she sat on his _huge_ biceps, seriously, how often did this guy work out?

Unfortunately, even party-hards eventually crashed, and seeing as it was well past midnight, it was time for everyone to go home. Either they had patrols tomorrow, or they had had patrols earlier this morning, so everyone needed their rest. Except, of course, Jazz.

So it was a unanimous decision for Sam, Quil, and Jacob to put the fire out via buckets, ocean water, and multiple trips back and forth. Once the bonfire was safely put out everyone headed home.

Jazz was about to head out back to the woods, the pack had agreed she no longer needed constant survalence and she had been spending the past few nights on her own, but Jake called out before she got to far away.

"Hey Jazz, how about you come back to my place? You don't have to if you don't want too, but it's open if you do…" Jazz turned around and was by his side before he could finish and soon they were walking towards Jacob's house.

Hand in hand of course…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Fluff and Doubt; Romance and Drama, you HAVE been warned. Review please. Enjoy.

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 18_

"So, this is the mighty Jacob Black's room, is it?" Jazz asked.

Jacob smirked and shrugged, "Sorry that it's not a palace. It may not be the biggest and best thing ever, but it's cozy. I like it." Jazz smiled, "Well, there never was anyplace like home."

Jacob plopped down onto his bed, crossed his legs, and stuck his hands behind his head. Jazz just looked at him, mostly just enjoying the view, but another memory, this time just a trivial one about a magazine, popped into her mind and she started laughing quietly to herself.

Jacob peeked open one eye to look at her, "Am I really so adorable you laugh when you look at me?" He grinned as he saw her look up and down his body before replying, "It's not that, but… has anyone ever mistaken you for Taylor Laurent?"

"Taylor… who?" he asked. "Laurent. Taylor Laurent." He thought for a moment then said, "I don't know him, who is he?"

She shrugged, "He's an actor or something, I just remember seeing his picture and you two sorta look alike. That's not a bad thing though." She smirked.

He grinned and patted the space next to him, "Well?" He asked as if it was obvious, "Are you gonna join me or not? Come over to the dark side Jazz" he added as she started laughing. She turned her head slightly away and avoided his gaze as she quietly sat on the edge of the bed.

Jacob laughed a little, "What this? A little shy now are we?" and remembering one of those days he had thought he loved Bella, he added, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" That managed to get Jazz to laugh a little bit and he was amazed that she found humor in such a corny joke, but hey, whatever does it for ya…

Jazz turned to face him and Jacob reached out and pulled her down until she was laying her head on his bare chest. Jacob sighed and Jazz looked up at him, concerned and asked, "Is anything wrong, Jacob? I'm not bothering you am I?" She started getting up, but Jacob shook his head and pulled her back down.

"It's not that… it's just… I can't seem to figure you out…"

"What?" She looked up at him, and he seemed to be thinking about something, concentrating on his memories.

"You're shy… then you're bold… then you're shy… then you're a blood-thirsty beast… then you're bold… then you're a blood-thirsty beast again… then you're back to being shy… I just don't get it… mostly how you can be shy and bold at the same time… Mind helping me out a bit?"

Jazz laughed quietly, "I'm not a bold person… Sometimes I just seem bold because I'm enjoying myself too much, and I tend to forget the things that make me shy."

"Such as?"

"People watching, or just being around mostly… what others might be thinking of me… physical contact…" Jacob arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. "If physical contact make you shy, then why are you so… _willing_… to touch and be touched by me?" He smirked, grabbed Jazz's hand, and began rubbing it across his abs while he stroked her hair with his other hand.

Jazz smiled, "Well, that's the thing. Sometimes I enjoy it so much that I forget that it might embarrass me. So it's not really a major point on my list of shy-ness" and at that she pulled her hand away from his and started rubbing her own patterns, smirking as he shivered at her cold skin.

She did that for a few moments, but then Jacob grabbed her hand and held it still. And looking down at her, he said seriously "Jazz… it's not that I don't like what you're doing, but if this makes you uncomfortable then I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do it _just_ for me. Can you promise me that? That you'll tell me if I make you uncomfortable?"

She smilled shyly and quietly said, "I promise." She pulled herself against him and softly laughed, "You're going to make a good father…"

Jacob's eyes widened, "What makes you say that?" Jazz thought he was misunderstanding and said, "It's not that I'm offering or anything like that! I just meant that you're so nice… and funny… and one hell of a protecter… I'm just saying that whenever you do have kids, that they'll have a great dad."

"I'm not sure if I can have kids." Jazz looked at him strangely, "I'm sure _you_ of all people will have kids." She smiled a bit, but he just looked at her in an expression that was almost _pity_.

"I don't think we ever told you about that, seeing as it never came up…"

Jazz was looking at him with concern now, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I don't think I'll have kids, because I like you. And I want to stay with you. _You_ can't have children; no vampires can. So if I stay with you then _I_ can't have kids either, well… unless we adopt or something, but that's later, I'm even sure if this'll last… I mean, I _hope_ it will, but-"

"I can't have kids?" Jazz interupted.

Jacob kissed her forhead, "I'm sorry, but no." He had heard that Rosalie was the mean person she was because she was so upset by being sterile, and he _really_ didn't want Jazz to revert to the mean and rude monster Rosalie was.

Jazz just looked up at him and asked, "And… you're okay with never having kids? Of your own I mean?" she added when he was about to protest.

Jacob thought for a moment, but he really couldn't see himself with children anyway, so he said, "I'm fine with not having kids. It's not a big deal. Are _you_ okay?" He asked when she looked away from him.

"I'm fine… It's nothing, really… You should get some sleep, it'll be sunrise soon…" She murmered. Jacob looked concern, but he closed his eyes and sure enough fell right into sleep. Jazz just listened to his heartbeat and breathing and the sun came up and the sky lightened.

"I'm fine…"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 19_

_"…More bodies found…"_

_ "…All of the victims were found drained of blood…"_

_ "…Another serial killer on the loose?…"_

_ "…Security has been heightened due to recent events…"_

_ "…Moving closer to the Forks/La Push region…"_

_ "…Psychologists have said that the killer may think of himself as a VAMPIRE, due to the ritual-istic ways the bodies have been found without blood…"_

_ "…Is it a Vampire?…"_

_ Jazz, he's heading your way!_

_ You're taking on this one yourself, so be ready!_

_ Got it!_

Jazz started running faster, she could smell the sickly-sweet stench of the other Vampire and she rushed to meet him.

This was the first stray Vampire to come along since Jazz had turned and she was determined to prove herself to the pack. Even though they had come to accept her as one of their own, she had always felt a bit lower then them because she had never actually helped, but now was her chance.

_He's going straight!_ Leah thought and Jazz stopped running, crouching in a defensive stance as she waited for her soon-to-be prey to come to her. And come he did.

It was silent except for the wolves thoughts in her head, but in a split second someone came running out of the trees and Jazz leapt straight out and grabbed their arm, forcing them to swing around and meet the punch she threw right into their face.

He flew back and managed to flip in mid-air and land on his feet in a crouch, a growl coming from his lips. By now the wolves had arrived and stood waiting. They were going to see if Jazz could handle this on her own, but if she couldn't then they'd step in.

The Vampire guy came running at Jazz, but she managed to duck under his arms and went for his heading, aiming to rip it off, but as soon as she grabbed it the man turned around and wrapped his larger hands around her throat.

She still held firm, but he somehow managed to bring up his leg and kick her ribs, it didn't hurt, but she was startled and for a split second lost focus and let her grip loosen. A split second was all he needed.

He whipped her around and was behind her before she could realize it. He had one hand under her chin and the other was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her down while he yanked her head back.

_She can't do it! I need to help her!_

_ Just wait, Jacob! She can handle this, she's strong!_

_ He's going to RIP HER HEAD OFF!_

The wolves bickered among themselves and that managed to motivate Jazz enough to work up the strength to turn her head and bite the man's arm clean off. He jumped back in shock and pain, and Jazz took the opportunity to knock him down.

She held down his left arm and the remainder of his right with her knees while she dug her fingers into the sides of his neck and began pulling upwards. In a few long, agonizing seconds his skin started making a grinding noise and in a spray of glass-like shards she managed to rip his head from his neck.

Immediately she jumped off of him and the pack hurried as they started tearing the body up and some phased back to start the fire. Jacob, however, went straight to Jazz, who was sitting against a tree.

_Hey, are you all right?_

_Yeah, I think so…_

Jacob looked at her neck and saw that some parts had been torn out, but were slowly starting to grow back. Jazz smiled and looked at his large puppy-eyes.

_Thanks for worrying about me. I'll hunt later, so don't worry._

He nodded in agreement. Soon after they both scrunched up their faces and Jazz even held her nose shut as the smell of the burning Vampire's body reached them. Once he had been burned to ashes the pack moved over to where Jazz and Jacob were and either started pointing out things she needed to improve in her fighting or were asking if she was all right.

They had started heading back towards La Push, seeing as they were closer to Forks by now, when Jass stopped walking dead in her tracks. The pack looked back at her, but she just turned and looked around her.

_Jazz, whats up?_

_ There's… something…_familiar_ about this place… Like I've been here before or something…_

She started walking in a different direction that they had been going and the guys, and Leah, followed behind her, equally as curious as she was. Finally they reached a place that looked just like the rest of the forrest, but Jazz had stopped walking and was looking at a particular bush.

_Is there a treasure hidden in the bush or are we just walking around for no reason?_

_ …This was where I was bitten…_

The whole pack winced as she remembered the burning pain the bite had brought with it.

_But…_Jacob started, _I found you miles from here… How could you travel so far in so much pain?_

Jazz shrugged, _I just could. Moving around managed to distract me from the pain for a little bit, but then it got worse and I just couldn't go on…_

While the pack saw her first memory of Jacob, peering down at her from above, Jazz got up and continued walking.

_I was heading from this direction, so maybe I might find something this way…_

_ We're almost to Forks, if someone sees us…_

_ I'll go on, you guys can stay back here or head back._

The pack halted as she continued, but she felt the air shimmer and looked back to see Jacob heading towards her.

_Aw_ Leah said now that Jake couldn't hear her, _I think he's in love, he can't stay away from her for even a few minutes…_

Jazz grinned broadly at that and Jacob said, "Happy to see me?" Deciding not to hurt his ego, Jazz said, "Of course, let's keep going."

The pack started heading back, but watched what they were doing through Jazz's eyes.

Eventually they reached the edge of the town and Jacob said, "Welcome to Forks."

Jazz smiled a bit but then tensed in concentration as she tried to remember if she'd been here or not. She was looking at the buildings then held her gaze on a pharmacy that was at the very edge of the town, not too far away from where they were standing.

She immediately started walking quickly towards it, but instead of heading towards the door, as Jacob thought she would, she heading towards the side, where an old phonebooth stood. At first Jacob thought she was going to make a call of sorts, but she went around the phonebooth and headed back to him holding a black back-pack.

"What's this?" He asked. Jazz held it up, "It's a back pack, I think it's mine. Come on, let's head back to the pack, I don't like being here." Jake agreed, none of the pack liked Forks.

Once they were safely concealed in the woods Jacob phased and they both took off running towards Emily's house. They weren't surprised when they found everyone already settled around the little table munching away at Emily's lunch.

"Hey!" Embry called (hehe Embry _Call_ed), "They're back from the field-trip! So, how was it? Did you find anything?" As soon as he finished he took a huge bite out of the sandwich he was eating.

"Well, I found a backpack, I think it might be mine." Quil, with a mouthful of his sandwich, said, "Well? Open it and let's see!"

Jazz leaned against the wall and placed the backpack on her knee. She zipped it open and everyone was watching in anticipation. "What's in it?" Seth asked, straining his neck to try to see inside it.

"Umm, there's a…" She sifter through it, "There's an iPod… about four books…" "FOUR?" Embry asked incredulously, the pack wasn't very fond of books, well, except Sam.

"Yeah, four. Um, there's also a sketch book" She took out a very worn looking spiral that was about an inch thick. She put the back pack on the ground and opened the sketch book.

"So?" Ever eager Seth asked, "What's in it?"

"A girl with long dark hair…A hand… a bag… some lady typing… some girl with curly hair… quotes from songs… more quotes… more quotes… these are pretty sad quotes… a tomato… a chair… an apple… another apple… a mug… a-" She stopped and her eyes went huge, absolutely _huge_.

Jacob looked at her expression with concern and asked, "Jazz? Is everything okay?" When she didn't move he reached and took the book from her and looked at the page. His eyes had only been there a second before _his_ eyes went wide and he said, "Oh… my… God… This is… Is that a _guy_?"

Jazz snapped out of her reverie and looked over Jacobs shoulder (he was now sitting), and said, "It has to be a guy, he has no chest." "But… But that pose!" Jacob gasped, "That is _not_ normal! And those shorts!"

Jazz squinted for a moment before she said, "Those shorts are cut-offs, see that little bit of fuzz there?" She pointed and Jacob covered his eyes, "I _REALLY_ don't want to look at his ass!"

Then he looked up at Jazz with a smirk on his face, "If this is _your_ back pack, then wouldn't _you_ have drawn this?" Jazz's eyes widened again and Jacob was pretty sure that if she COULD blush, then she would have.

"Why would I draw THIS?" She gasped. Jacob laughed "Maybe you had a fetish for guys in short-shorts!"

Seth tried to see the page and asked, "Can I see it?" But at the same time both Jacob and Jazz said, "No!" and Jazz took the book away from Jacob, who then said, "Well, is there anything else in there?"

"Um… ugh… two people kissing…" Jacob laughed and said, "Ooo like us?" Jazz smirked and said, "Yeah, like us, if I was a guy…" Jacob went quiet.

"Umm… there's also… some guy crying, it's more anime-ish though… A dead girl…"

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Well it is a dead girl… Well I would assume seeing as she's a girl and her throat is cut… huh, it almost looks like suicide… maybe it is… but she doesn't look that old… maybe 13 at most…"

Before she could continue Paul asked, "Any other pictures?"

"Um… a guy about to hang himself… and an unfinished one, sorta looks like a person, but I'm not sure…" She flipped through the rest of the pages before she put the sketch book back into the back pack.

"The only other thing in here is some paper and a wallet. Wait… never mind, this isn't paper, it's… tickets I think. Looks like plane tickets." Sure enough, when she held them out, there was two tickets for Delta airlines in her hand.

Sam asked, "Where are they for?"

Jazz scanned them over and said, "One's for a trip from Flint, Michigan, to Detroit, Michigan. And the other is for Detroit to Houston, Texas." Paul spoke up then, "Wait, wait, wait… Flint, Detroit, and Houston are no where _near_ Washington, so why would you be here?"

Jazz shook her head and said, "I don't kno-… No, wait… I DO know… The Detroit to Houston flight had just taken off, but there was a storm in their way… They thought they could make a detour and go around it, but they had just gotten over Washington and realized that it was getting too bad so they had to land…"

They all nodded, it sort of made sense. "Okay" Jacob started, "But how did you get to Forks? There's not an airport anywhere near here."

Jazz thought for a little bit, her memories were slowly returning. "After we landed, the people there said that they couldn't take off again for that day. All the flights were canceled… They had a hotel waiting for everyone, since I was a minor they made sure I got one… The buses were full so I called a cab… I must have said the address wrong or something, but I wasn't paying much attention as he drove us out of the city, I was exhausted and listening to my iPod… next thing I knew, I was here."

They all said "Ah", the great mystery of how she got there was finally solved. "So" Leah began, "What's in the wallet?" Jazz returned the tickets to the back pack and took the wallet out.

It was a hard cased one that snapped open. There was a soft padding on the outside that was black and had white lines and symbols on it. Jazz recognized them as music, it had treble clefs and notes writen in various patterns, and she liked it. No wonder it was her wallet.

When she opened it that first thing she saw was an ID. She smiled and handed the wallet to Jacob.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed. "So, Jazz, your _real_ name is…"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 20_

"…Your _real_ name is…" Jacob paused for a dramatic effect before Quil said, "Well don't keep us waiting all day!" Jacob smirked and looked back down at the ID.

"Jazz, your real name is… Elizabeth Flehtz. Huh. I have never heard a last name like 'Flehtz' before, but hey, you _are_ the weirdest person I've ever met." For a few minutes the room was silent as the pack thought over the name and eventually Sam asked, "Now that we know your name, do you want to be called by your real name or Jazz?"

"Why did you think of Jazz anyway?" Quil asked, and Seth said, "Maybe she likes that type of music." He managed to reach over and grab the backpack, and once he found the iPod he started scrolling through it.

"Lots of Jazz?" Quil asked. Seth frowned, "No, it's mostly… I don't know, I haven't heard of these songs before, wait! I know this one, umm, 'Ignition' by tobyMac. It was on the radio once."

Jazz reached out and took the iPod from him and began scrolling through it herself. "This mostly looks like rock, or alternative." Jacob looked over and asked, "What's the numbers on the bottom for?" "That's what number this song is out of all of the songs."

He read the numbers then said, "Jeez! You must _really_ like music; there are almost 800 songs there!" "Well…" Jazz said, "I _do_ like music…"

Then Leah asked, "Is there anything in that pocket on the side?" Jazz looked down at the bag and so did everyone else, "Hmmm, let's see, shall we?" She unzipped the side and reached in, she only felt a small metal object and, taking it out, she saw that it was a cell phone.

She turned it on and everyone waited in anticipation, while eating their 3rd or 4th sandwiches also, of course. Once the phone had started up she looked at the background picture. It was a girl with curly red hair holding an electric violin.

"Is that one of your friends?" Jacob asked. "No" Jazz said, "It's a singer… her name… umm… it's Emilie August or something… No wait! Emilie _Autumn_, not August. I have some of her songs I think…"

"EW! EW! EW! EW! GROSS!" Everyone snapped their heads around and saw Seth's face scrunched up and trying to avoid the sight in front of him, which was the sketchbook.

"What type of GUY would do THIS? Why would you DRAW THIS? EWW!" He nearly yelled and Jazz whipped the book away from him and stored it back into the backpack.

She looked through the pictures on the phone before she tossed it to Jake, "I hoped I'd remember something, but I got nothing. They're just pictures." Jacob scrolled through some before the phone started beeping and Jacob literally threw it up in the air as it surprised him. Jazz however noticed it and managed to grab it before it smashed against anything.

When she looked at the screen she noticed the beeping was caused by the phone finally getting the 'missed calls' and 'new texts' icons popped up.

Jazz sighed and Jacob turned to look at her, "Something wrong?" Jazz turned the phone off, "I feel bad… Out there, somewhere in Texas, people are looking for me… They're worried and I don't even remember who they are… I feel… guilty almost…"

The room was silent before Embry clapped his hands together and announced, "Okay! No more tense stuff! So anyway, nice job on the Vampire, Jazz! You did pretty good for a newbie on her own!"

And so, the mood was lightened and as Jazz pushed the backpack into a hidden space, they forgot there worries for a little bit and managed to enjoy themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 21_

"Come here… That's it… good birdies…" Jazz mumbled to herself as she watched the two small birds hop just a little closer. She loved watching them hop around and play with each other. They were hopping just a little bit closer when suddenly they flew off.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Jazz jumped at the voice, she was concentrating on the birds and didn't notice someone approach. She looked around the leaves of the branch she was crouching on and jumped down when she saw that it was Jacob.

"What's wrong, Jake?" She asked, keeping her distance seeing as Jake looked like he was about to phase. He was shuddering and looked _extrememly_ pissed off.

"You know how I said my sister was coming down?" He said through clenched teeth. He had been telling Jazz about his older sister Rachel for a few days and she had supposedly arrived not too long ago. Jazz and the pack generally thought it'd be a good idea for Jazz to stay away from her, so she'd been spending her time in the woods or by the beach.

"Umm, yeah, something happen?" Jazz asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him more.

"Well she wanted to go to the beach… and that was fine" he added, "but it turns out _Paul_" he almost spit the name, "was there too…" He trailed off and Jazz managed to put the pieces together. "Paul imprinted on your sister?" She gasped, oh this was _not_ good…

"What's worse is that Rachel's supporting it!" He started to rant and Jazz just listened for a while before she walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders when he was finally frustrated enough to stop talking.

"C'mon Jake…" she coaxed, trying to relax him as she massaged his back, "Don't blame Paul… if he imprinted then he couldn't control it… Plus, you don't want Rachel upset at _you_, do you?"

Jacob turned around, "Why would Rachel be upset at _me_?"

Still trying to calm him down, Jazz kept rubbing his shoulders and said, "Well, if you're mad at Paul, she might get mad at you for getting mad at Paul… Not to mention, he may be dating your sister, but _you're_ dating a Vampire… So she has more right to be angry at you then the other way around" She laughed and Jacob cracked a smiled before hugging Jazz.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jazz."

He lowered his head and Jazz wrapped her arms around his neck, then slowly… Well, I think we know what happens next…

It had been a few days, nothing more, nothing less. Rachel was there, and Paul was with her, but nothing was wrong. No, nothing was wrong.

At least that's what Jacob had been telling himself.

At first he thought it was just because he was spending most of his time with his family, but after a few days he realized that that wasn't it. There was something wrong with Jazz.

She had been seeming more distant then usual, and almost hesitant whenever he touched her. He never tried to do anything _bad_, he didn't want to rush her or anything, but she seemed to be withdrawing from him.

So after a few days of wondering what was wrong, he finally went to search for her, but this time, he wanted answers. He wandered around a bit before he found her at the cliff, standing still, arms crossed over her chest.

He had never realized it until now how still she was. Usually they were always moving around enough to not notice, but they had never taught her how to _look_ human. He now noticed how she didn't blink, didn't twich, didn't fidget or do anything that humans do. She didn't even breathe, she only did that when she needed to talk.

He walked up behind her slowly, "Jazz, hun, are you okay?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and she said so quietly he almost didn't hear, "Please, Jacob… stop it." He removed his hands. Today was the first day she actually _told_ him to stop. Before she just looked uncomfortable or found a reason to move away.

It had been a week since Rachel had been imprinted on, and every day since then Jazz had gotten steadily worse. Jacob was starting to wonder if she was sick, if Vampires could even _get_ sick.

"Jazz… Please… what's wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's not _you_, Jacob."

She finally turned to look at him. He was shocked by the pain he could see on her face.

"Jacob… We're through… I don't want to be with you anymore…"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bites, Fights, and Lovely Ladies**_

_Ch. 22_

Jacob just stood there, "…Through?"

Jazz nodded and looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Over, done, finished, free, whatever you want to call it."

Jacob shook his head, "No, c'mon! Isn't this a little… _fast_? I mean no heads up except the subtle avoiding contact this past week? No waiting to see if it all works out?"

Jazz shook her head, "My thought process is faster then most peoples, so a week might've been a month in human-thinking time. Besides, you should be happy, now you're a free man again, a bachelor. Free of the… _Vampire_." She spit out the word and turned around to face the ocean, the tide was slowly darkening as the sun set.

Jacob was speechless. "Free? I didn't even know I _wasn't_ free! And I thought we were past all this werewolf-vampire stuff, in the end we're all people… or monsters, depending on how you look at it. But… But please Jazz!" His voice was getting raspy, "Please! If that's all, then we can work _past_ it!"

Jazz shook her head, "That's not _just_ it, Jacob."

Jacob marched over and forced Jazz to look at him. "Then WHAT is wrong? Tell me, please! I hate seeing you like this, and I don't want whatever is bothering you to be the end of us!"

Jazz looked away, "You deserve _better_, Jake…" She laughed once without humor, "Vampires are monsters. _ALL_ of them are. No matter how you look at it, we're not good for people _or_ werewolves. And… And Jake… You just _deserve better_!"

She finally looked him straight in the eye, "You deserve a _real_ life, Jake! With a _real_ person! You deserve to be happy, to live out your days, to not have to worry about whether your love with kill someone or not! And you _especially_ deserve a family… You deserve _children_… And I can't give you _any_ of that!"

She started shaking and convulsing as if she was about to throw up and covered her face with her hands. Jacob was at a loss for words; he wanted to help her but didn't realize what she was doing until he heard the gasping. She was _crying_. Well, she _would_ have been crying, but Vampires couldn't produce tears.

He walked forward and wrapped his huge arms around her and held her as tightly as he could, tight enough that if she had been human he would've snapped her arms and ribs by now.

He started murmuring comforting things like "its okay…" while she continued sobbing into his chest. After a while she quieted down and he pulled away to look at her. She started to say, "I'm no good-" "Shh!" He interrupted.

"Stop trying to say that you're no good for me, because in all honesty I already know that, but I don't care. And _you_ are my life! I will _always_ be happy with you and I _will_ live out my days! I will live them to the fullest, but _only_ if you're there with me! I _know_ you won't kill anyone and we already have a family! The _pack_ is our family, Billy is our family, Sue, Kim, and Emily; they are ALL our family!" He wasn't shouting, but his words were so strong and confident that he might as well have.

"But what about children, Jake?" Jazz asked, and the tone she used almost sounded like she was begging him. "You may say that you don't want them, but it's easy to say that now, when you're young! What about it five years? Ten? Twenty? A hundred?"

She was about to continue, but Jake stopped her by saying, "Then I'll deal with it! Somehow, I'll deal with it. If I ever want kids, and you want them too, then we'll find a way. I'm not even _sure_ if I want kids, so it's not bothering me and I don't want that to be the thing that gets between us! Please Jazz… I… I…" He swallowed loudly, "I… I'm almost scared to say this… but… I love you…"

Jazz's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. "You…you…" "I _love_ you." Jacob repeated. "And… And this may be going fast, but I already can tell that I love you. More then anyone, even Bella. Now I realize that I just love her like a sister, but you! I love _you_ so much more, more then anything!" Jazz looked into his eyes and saw nothing but certainty and pleading.

"Please Jacob…" She whispered, "If… If you're lying… I… I don't think I could…"

He moved his hand and placed his thumb over her lips while 'shh'ing her. "I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

He pulled her against himself and gently kissed her and tried to put all of his emotions and feelings into the contact. Jazz gave up and realized that even though it'd be better for Jacob, neither of them wanted to be away from the other. This was something she was glad to have _not_ accomplished.

They continued on through the night until Jacob, naturally, had to rest and they barely made it back to his room when he passed out. Even when Jacob had fallen into a deep sleep and began to snore he still held onto Jazz tight as though his subconsious was afraid she'd try to leave.

Jazz smiled at the thought and never left Jacob for a single moment while he slept.

**A/N:** Hurray they're still together. Sorry that I took a while to update, but I was kind of hoping that if I left it on a cliff-hanger for a while then more people would review… I was wrong… Please note that the more reviews I get, the faster I go. The only reason I finished this today was that the 5 calfs (calves?) that me and my bro have to bottle feed every morning at like 5 am decided to cooperate with us and we got finished in like 10 minutes, so I was in a good mood. So please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
